Samara
Queen Samara is the current Queen of Eraklyon and Sky's mother. She is the wife of Erendor, the former king of Eraklyon. Appearance Samara has long red hair, light green eye shadow, wears a gold tiara with a light green, gold and light green earrings - shaped like layered triangles. She wears a light green dress with a short dark green poncho. Personality Profile Samara seems to be a kind, understanding woman with a wise and strict side. She also shows that she holds duty in great regard and will be harsh when needed but she does care about her son a lot and understands Sky's relationship with Bloom, as shown in Season 5. Series |-|Season 1= Her very first and brief appearance was in "Secrets within Secrets". She is shown to be attending the Exhibition at Red Fountain with her husband as well as leaving along with him when he becomes furious at Brandon for endangering their son. |-|Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix= She reprised her brief role where she attends the Exhibition with her husband. |-|Season 2= Samara's next appearance where she has a speaking role was in the episode "Battle on Planet Eraklyon". She and her husband had summoned Sky and Brandon back to Eraklyon to discuss the kidnapping of Diaspro and the ransom sent out by Yoshinoya. She is shown to be strict and harsh as she reminded Sky of his duty and scolding Bloom for speaking out of turn. One can also see that she still preferred Diaspro as Sky's fiancee rather than Bloom but later changed her mind when she saw how Bloom was capable of dealing with the Patchamen. |-|Season 3= Samara makes two cameo appearances in this season as she partakes in her kingdom's one thousandth anniversary in the episode "A Disloyal Adversary" and was also present at her son's engagement to Diaspro announcement. |-|Season 5= She is shown considerably more in this season. In "The Eclipse", she is seen with Diaspro making adjustments to her schedule. When Erendor emerged from his brief conference with the other kings Samara, looking worried, asked what was the matter to which he replies that a debate is to be upheld at Domino with the agenda as vanquishing Tritannus once and for all. Preparations were needed and Erendor asked for Sky whereabouts, Samara answered she did not know but Diaspro announced that she may have a clue and Samara disapprovingly asked if she was still scrutinizing him. Erendor then appointed Diaspro as his special liaison and Samara voiced that that might not have been such a good idea. Later, thanks to Diaspro's meddling, Bloom kept calling Sky, during a conference, to confirm what Diaspro said was true. Erendor showed great irritation and scolded him, Samara on the other hand told Sky that it is alright and that he may answer. She is last seen at the party being held at Andros for the defeat of Tritannus. Trivia *Samara is the name of a city in western Russia. It is also a the name of one in Iraq, but with two "r"s. *If Bloom gets married to Sky, Samara will become the Queen mother and her husband will become the King father. *It is unknown if Queen Samara has powers, nor if she is a Fairy or a Witch. *She did not appear in the second movie, but her husband, King Erendor, did appear in the second movie (Winx Club Magical Adventure). However, she appeared in the first movie at the Domino resurrection party (Winx Club the Secret of the Lost Kingdom). *Her facial features are slightly similiar to those of Headmistress Griffin. *If Sky is King (as shown in Secret of the Lost Kingdom), Samara would be queen, which is confusing because she is Sky's mother. *Despite being the Queen of Erakylon she did not attend the debate about Tritannus on Domino. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Eraklyon Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Sky